jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pamela25/The step near love
Hej :) to jest mój drugi blog, za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne itp serdecznie przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie przypadnie wam do gustu. Miłego czytania. Każdy wygląda jak w "dawn of dragon racers" Prolog Ciemno, zimno, jestem sama w lesie nawet księżyc schował się za chmurami. Nie mam co ze sobą zrobić, ojciec zwariował, matka jak zwykle nie interesuje się moim losem. Mam dopiero 16 lat a mój ślub odbędzie się za 3 dni. Co z tego, że mam ojca który jest wodzem wyspy i jestem jedyną następczynią a on nie jest na siłach, aby dalej zajmować się wioską nie wyjdę za chłopaka którego nie kocham. co z tego, że jest 20 letnim wodzem sąsiedniej wyspy i ślub z nim zjednoczy je i połączy na zawsze. Muszę coś zrobić, nie dopuścić do tego, nie obchodzi mnie los ludzi na tej wyspie, kiedy ja potrzebowałam pomocy nigdy jej od nich nie otrzymałam, niech nie liczą na zbyt wiele. Teraz pewnie Eret, mój przyszły małżonek się o mnie martwi, co z tego ja nie mam ochoty do niego wracać zwłaszcza kiedy pojawia się temat o potomku. Ostatnio, gdy Eret posuną się o krok za daleko dostał krzesłem w głowę. Nie wytrzymuję już z nimi, nie mam żadnego planu jak to zmienić a czas nagli. Ale tę opowieść zacznę od początku... Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson i mieszkam na wyspie Rozen. Cóż życie na tej wyspie jest ciężkie, każdy tu jest zarozumiałym gburem, którego obchodzi tylko własny tyłek. Od ludzi zamieszkujących w wiosce nie można się spodziewać jakiejkolwiek pomocy, przybysze lub ci którzy chcą się tu zatrzymać na jakiś czas są zazwyczaj wrzucani do klatki z dzikimi smokami a kończy to się ich śmiercią. Ja do nich nie pasuję jestem inna, mam uczucia. Rozdział 1 Ten rozdział dedykuję pierwszym komentatorom na tym blogu: Wojskowa2003, Ważka, 1234567890ja, Astrid95, użytkownikowi nr. 37.30.89.62, użytkownikowi nr. 87.206.73.136 Dziękuję :) 3 miesiące wcześniej Promienie słoneczne, dotarły do pokoju dziewczyny i sprawiły, że powoli zaczęła otwierać oczy. Powoli przetarła je i próbowała wstać z łóżka, co przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem. Astrid powoli wstała i udała się w kierunku swojej starej, drewnianej szafy. Wyciągnęła z nich ubranie i poszła w kierunku toalety. Gdy już była gotowa poszła do swojego pokoju po topór i zeszła na śniadanie które szykowała mama. Astrid: '''Cześć mamo '''Ana: '''Dzień dobry, jak się spało? '''Astrid: '''Tak jak zwykle- ''Co ona taka miła dziś?''- A gdzie tata '''Ana: Tata poszedł do kowala, zaraz wróci. Astrid nic nie powiedziała tylko usiadła na drewnianej ławce która stała przy stole. Gdy mama podała jej śniadanie, nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wszedł wyskoki i mocno zbudowany mężczyzna z krótką brodą. Ana: Cześć kochanie- pocałowała męża w policzek. Astrid: Cześć Finezjusz: '''Witaj córeczko jak się spało?- ''co oni tacy dzisiaj mili.'' '''Astrid: Tak jak zwykle- odpowiedziałam z obojętnością w głosie. Cała rodzina zjadła śniadanie w milczeniu. Gdy Astrid miała już wstać by wyjść na dwór i porzucać toporem usłyszała. Finezjusz: Astrid zaczekaj- powiedział to stanowczym głosem Astrid: Tak Ana: '''Mamy ważną sprawę do omówienia z tobą '''Astrid: Tak?- odpowiedziała z zaciekawieniem. Finezjusz: Dziś po południu na Rozen przypływa twój przyszły małżonek... Eret. Astrid: Jaki małżonek, co wy za bzdury wygadujecie!- była tak zdenerwowana że zacisnęła z całych sił rączkę od swojego topora Finezjusz: Ja już nie jestem w stanie sprawować władzy, ty jesteś jedyną następczynią, do tego masz 16 lat i możesz już mieć męża i razem z mamą postanowiliśmy że wyjdziesz za Ereta z sąsiedniej wyspy. Jest młodym wodzem bez małżonki, a więc to ideał dla ciebie. Astrid: Ja nie wyjdę za kogoś kogo nie kocham i praktycznie nie znam!- wyszła z domu trzaskając drewnianymi drzwiami, że chyba cała wioska to usłyszała. Finezjusz: '''Nie było tak źle prawda. '''Ana: '''Nie przyjęła to dość delikatnie, a poza tym ona nie ma nic do gadania. '''Perspektywa Astrid: Co oni na tora wymyślili! Jak mam wyjść za kogoś kogo nie kocham! Nie obchodzi mnie to, że jestem jakąś tam następczynią. Ta wyspa jest straszna, ludzie okropni i bez uczuć, jak tak mogą mnie traktować. Nie jestem żadną zabawką! Wściekła dziewczyna szła w kierunku lasu i rzucała toporem gdzie popadło. W pewnym momencie trafiła toporem ale nie w drzewo, lecz w smoka. Smoki na wyspie nas nie atakują, nikt ich nie tresuje. One po prostu są, z wyjątkiem 4 które najbardziej rozrabiały na wyspie. Są zamknięte a do ich klatki są wrzucani np. rozbitkowie lub inni nieproszeni goście. To był Śmiertnik Zębacz, znajdował się w książce którą stworzył jeden z moich przodków. Astrid podchodziła do smoka powoli nie chciał jej skrzywdzić a raczej ona nie chciała jej skrzywdzić. Topór wbił się w nogę smoczycy, co wywołało dość duże krwawienie. Astrid: Spokojnie, nie skrzywdzę cię. Astrid już była bardzo blisko smoka, czuła na sobie oddech tego stworzenia. Astrid: Teraz cię zaboli. Dziewczyna złapała niepewnie za drewnianą rączkę topora i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła go z nogi. Smoczyca przeraźliwie zaryczała. Astrid już myślała że zginie, lecz smok tylko na nią spojrzał, nie mógł się ruszyć rana była z byt poważna. Astrid: '''Astrid myśl, nie mogę zabrać jej do wioski, zaraz ja zabiją- dziewczyna panikowała, postanowiła oderwać jedną, z nogawek swoich spodni. Gdy już to zrobiła po raz kolejny zbliżyła się do nogi smoczycy, ona nie protestowała. Powoli wojowniczka zaczęła owijać kawałek materiału w miejscu gdzie znajdowała się rana. Mocno zawiązała materiał na nodze. Odsunęła się od smoczycy, nadal nie wiedziała co ma zrobić w tej sytuacji. Ku jej zdziwieniu smoczyca szturchnęła ka głową , o mało nie wywracając młodej wojowniczki. Astrid nie zastanawiając się długo dotknęła pyska smoczycy. Poczuła łuski, po jej ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Tak dziewczyna spędziła ze smoczycą cały ranek, gdy usłyszała róg, oznajmiający przybysza, przypomniała się jej poranna rozmowa. '''Perspektywa Astrid: O nie nadeszła ta godzina. Nie chce iść do portu, nie chce poznać tego całego Ereta, nie zostanę jego żoną prędzej będę latać na smoku. Ale niestety i tak muszę iść go przywitać bo inaczej znowu od ojca dostanę w twarz. Po krótkim rozmyślaniu, dziewczyna w końcu pożegnała się ze smoczycą i pobiegła w stronę portu. Rozdział 2 Astrid dobiegła w kilka minut do portu. Statek właśnie dobił do brzegu. Finezjusz: Astrid! No nareszcie raczyłaś się zjawić! Astrid: Już jestem, wszystko w porządku. Ze statku wyszedł dość potężny mężczyzna, zaczął iść w kierunku mojego ojca. Przywitał się z moimi rodzicami i podszedł do mnie. Eret: Witam jestem Eret syn Ereta- ucałował mnie w dłoń, a ja od razu miałam odruchy wymiotne. Ciągle coś do mnie mówił lecz ja go nie słuchałam, aby mu przytakiwałam. Mój ojciec powiedział, że będzie mieszkać w moim pokoju. Astrid była zszokowana tym faktem, lecz rodzice nie dali dojść jej do słowa. Perspektywa Astrid: Thorze ten gość jest okropny. A jak się podlizuje rodzicom, nadal mam odruchy wymiotne do tego ma mieszkać ze mną. Co ta ma znaczyć już może od razu powinnam z nim pójść do łóżka i się z nim przespać a za dziewięć miesięcy urodzić mu równie okropnego bachora. Nie wyobrażam sobie wyjść za niego za mąż. Chce poślubić chłopaka swoich marzeń i to właśnie z nim założyć cudowną rodzinę. Ciągle ten głupek chce złapać mnie za rękę ahh z chęcią bym mu ją połamała. Perspektywa Ereta: Ta dziewczyna jest całkiem niezła. Chodź kiedy chce ją złapać za rękę ona ciągle ją odpycha, agresywna się robi. Ja lubię takie ciekawe jak się spisze jako mamusia moich dzieciaczków. Ahh tyle mam z nią planów, ale mam wrażenie, że ona tak łatwo mi się nie odda. Miną tydzień od kąt Eret jest na wyspie. Śpi w pokoju Astrid a ona ucieka od niego i śpi albo w salonie lub wychodzi gdzieś wieczorem i wraca rano. Opiekuje się rannym smokiem. Rana smoczycy jest już prawie zagojona. Astrid nazwała ją Wichura, to według niej odpowiednie imię dla tej pięknej istoty. Wieczorem kiedy Astrid wracała do domu, od razu chciała coś zjeść, jej poziom energii drastycznie zmalał. Weszła do domu a w kuchni czekał na nią Eret. Eret: Witaj kochaniutka, gdzie się tak długo podziewałaś Astrid: Nie mam zamiaru ci się tłumaczyć. Eret: '''Dlaczego taka jesteś?- wstał z krzesła i zaczął kierować się w kierunku dziewczyny. Astrid zaczęła się cofać, w pewnym momencie trafiła na ścianę. Eret zaczął ją całować i powoli chciał ją zaciągnąć na górę. '''Astrid: '''Przestań!- krzyczała bardzo głośno, lecz chłopak przydusił ją do ściany i zamykał jej usta pocałunkami. Dziewczyna przekręciła się, na jej nieszczęście poleciała na stolik. Leżała na nim. Eret jeszcze bardziej rzucił się na nią. Ona bez chwili zawahania złapała krzesło które stało koło stołu i szybkim i sprawnym ruchem uderzyła chłopaka nim w głowę. Zamroczyło go na jakiś czas a ona szybko wymknęła się z powrotem na dwór i pobiegła w stronę lasu. '''Tymczasem na pewnej wyspie: Na dość potężnej wyspie żył chłopak o imieniu Czkawka, był on synem wodza Stoika. Miał 16 lat, zielone oczy, brązowe włosy, protezę na lewej nodze i co najważniejsze smoka ze sztuczną lotką. Jego najlepszego przyjaciela.Wytresował go gdy miał niespełna 15 lat. Był to pierwszy wiking w historii, który lata na smoku, tresuje go a do tego przyjaźni się z nim. Na Berk smoki były mile widziane to była jedyna taka wyspa. Nikt nie wiedział o pokoju z tymi istotami, aby nie potrzebnie wywołać jakieś konflikty. Czkawka był bardzo przystojny i każda dziewczyna śliniła się na jego widok, niektóre mdlały co sprawiło że chłopak miał codziennie jakąś rozrywkę. Dla niego to było bardzo zabawne. Tak naprawdę jeszcze nie miał nigdy na poważnie dziewczyny, udawał niedostępnego nie chciał się wiązać z kimś kogo nie darzy poważnym i wielkim uczuciem. Stoik: Czkawka!- krzyczał jego ojciec. Chłopak pojawił się na środku wioski na Nocnej Furii- Szczerbatku, to był smok jedyny z gatunku był wyjątkowy i miał wyjątkowego jeźdźca. Chłopak miał na sobie kombinezon i maskę co sprawiało, że jego osoba była jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza Czkawka: Coś się stało?- miał przyjemny głos a kiedy ściągną maskę, jego piękne brązowe włosy rozrzuciły się a za razem ułożyły perfekcyjnie. Stoik: Masz już 16 lat i wybierzesz się za mnie na pewną wyspę na której trzeba podpisać traktat pokojowy. Jest to dopiero za niecałe 3 miesiące ale mówię ci to wcześniej ponieważ nie chce abyś planował coś w akademii z uczniami a poza tym, zostaliśmy zaproszeni tam na ślub córki wodza i postanowiłem, że dam ci się wykazać i ty popłyniesz. Czkawka: '''Czy to aby na pewno konieczne. Mam dużo zajęć w akademii teraz są nowi uczniowie i... '''Stoik: Postanowiłem już i koniec! Zostaniesz niedługo wodzem więc musisz się uczyć. Czkawka: To ja już lecę...- założył swoją maskę i szybko wsiadł na smoka, wiedział że ojciec nie odpuści mu. Tak mijały dni, za tydzień miał odbyć się ślub Astrid z Eretem. To dziś czkawka wypływał na wyspę Rozen. Szczerbek musiał zostać jak na razie w wiosce pod opieką Stoika i uczniów z akademii. Stoik: Powodzenia!- krzyczał do swojego syna który już był na odpływającym statku. Podróż chłopaka minęła bardzo dobrze na horyzoncie było widać ląd. Jeszcze jakaś godzina i będziemy u celu. Tymczasem u Astrid: Dziewczyna przymierzała swoja suknie ślubną, jutro dla niej okropny dzień. W pewnym momencie usłyszała sygnał oznajmiający przybycie gościa. W pośpiechu Astrid przebrała się i pobiegła czym prędzej do portu. Gdy już była w połowie drogi zatrzymał ją, nie kto inny jak Eret. Eret: No jutro już będziesz moja na zawsze. Astrid: Nigdy nie będę twoja pamiętaj o tym! Dziewczyna nie miała już ochoty biec w stronę portu, ponieważ tam udał się jej przyszły małżonek. ---- Astrid resztę dnia spędziła zabarykadowana w swoim pokoju. W końcu zasnęła. Perspektywa Czkawki: Ta wyspa jest dość dziwna. Ludzie nie są tak przemili jak na Berk. Wydają się być bez uczuć. Może to moje złudne wrażenie, pożyjemy zobaczymy. W porcie Czkawkę przywitał Finezjusz, Ana, Eret i jeszcze kilku innych wikingów. Finezjusz: A gdzie jest Astrid? Eret: '''Pobiegła do domu. '''Ana: '''Astrid to nasza córka. To ona jutro bierze ślub- posłała chłopakowi niepewny i wymuszony uśmiech. '''Czkawka: Może przejdźmy do rzeczy? Finezjusz: 'Zapraszam do naszej twierdzy. Wszyscy udali się do twierdzy tam dyskutowali, podpisali różne traktaty. Czkawka miał noc spędzić w jednym z wolnych domów, tak się również stało. Chłopak obudził się z samego rana, zawsze latał ze smokiem, niestety ten z wiadomych przyczyn musiał zostać na Berk. Nie był głodny więc od razu postanowił pójść na dwór i pozwiedzać wyspę. Wybrał się w kierunku lasu szedł dość długo aż w końcu dotarł do małego wodospadu i jeziora. Przy jeziorze ktoś siedział, chłopak nie wiedział czy ma podejść czy się wycofać. Postanowił się przełamać i podszedł. Zobaczył tam... Rozdział 3 Czkawka Widział tylko brązowe, długie włosy. Ta osoba płakała było to słychać. Nagle postać odwróciła się i szybko wstała. To była mała dziewczynka cała zapłakana i wystraszona. Zaczęła się powoli cofać aż w końcu potknęła się i gdy już miała wpaść do wody, złapał ją Czkawka. '''Dziewczynka: ' Dziękuję- była wystraszona, tym że była wpadła do wody że wtuliła się w osłupionego chłopaka '''Czkawka: Nie ma za co- posłał jej szczery uśmiech i odwzajemnił uścisk dość nie pewnie. Dziewczynka: Jak masz na imię?- zapytała bardzo niepewnie. Czkawka: ''' Nazywam się Czkawka a ty? '''Dziewczynka: Jestem Moki Czkawka: Jak tu się znalazłaś? Moki: Wyszłam z domu i poszłam do lasu, zgubiłam się i po prostu usiadłam tutaj. Rodzice twierdzą, że skoro mam 5 lat to potrafię o siebie sama zadbać. Perspektywa Czkawki: Ta wyspa mnie zaczyna przerażać, ta dziewczynka jest wystraszona, zgubiła się i w dodatku ma takich rodziców. Chcę stąd jak najszybciej wypłynąć, do domu. Czkawka: Chodź zaprowadzę cię do domu. Moki: Dziękuję- posłała chłopakowi uśmiech i niepewnie złapała go za rękę. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Czkawka wraz z Moki byli w wiosce. Moki: Dziękuję za pomoc, już sama trafię. Czkawka: Proszę bardzo Chłopak stracił poczucie czasu. Postanowił że wróci do domu. Niedługo odbędzie się ślub córki wodza. Musi się przygotować. Perspektywa Astrid: Wstaje, jest dość późno. Ślub już za kilka godzin. Dlaczego urodziłam się córką wodza. Może ucieknę, tylko gdzie. Czy życie musi być takie ciężkie. Ja mam 16 lat i już dziś zostanę żoną, nie wyobrażam sobie życia z takim człowiekiem chyba że popełnię samobójstwo i będzie koniec tego koszmaru. Tyle myśli się kłębi w mojej głowie a ja nie mam pojęcia jak sobie z tym poradzić. Nieokreślony czas przed ślubem: Wszystko odbędzie się na placu. Jest pięknie ustrojony. Astrid już zakładała swoją suknię, robiła to z wielkim trudem. Eret był w innym domu i też się szykował. Gdy dziewczyna już była gotowa, wyszła z domu, zamknęła drzwi i wpadła na kogoś. Wpadła na przystojnego młodzieńca z zielonymi oczami, brązowymi włosami które były perfekcyjnie ułożone. Perspektywa Czkawki: Idę sobie spokojnie na plac, poczułem że w coś w padłem, a raczej kogoś. Jest to piękna niebiesko oka dziewczyna z blond włosami związanymi w warkocz na lewą stronę i grzywką. Czkawka: Przepraszam najmocniej Astrid: '''To ja przepraszam powinnam uważać. '''Czkawka: A więc to ty jesteś Astrid, córka Finezjusza Astrid: Zgadza się. A ty kim jesteś, nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej? Czkawka: '''Jestem Czkawka, syn wodza Berk- posłał dziewczynie niepewny uśmiech- gratulację z okazji ślubu. '''Astrid: Nie ma czego- odparła, w jej oczach zaczęły się zbierać łzy. Czkawka: Przepraszam nie chciałem cię urazić Astrid: Pomóż mi proszę- odparła. Czkawka słysząc to nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Czkawka: '''Ale w czym, nie rozumiem '''Astrid: '''Uciec stąd jak najdalej. Nie chce wyjść za człowieka którego nie kocham i praktycznie nie znam- rozpłakała się '''Czkawka: Nie musisz, ja wiele razy uciekam od ojca, aby uniknąć pytań. Astrid: Ja jestem jak w klatce nie mam jak uciec. Czkawka: Mi zawsze pomaga mój jedyny przyjaciel- Szczerbatek- czuł się nie zręcznie w tej sytuacji. Astrid: '''Ta wyspa jest pozbawiona uczuć, nikt mi tu nie pomoże. Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę? '''Czkawka: '''Jasne, mów '''Astrid: '''Uratowałam ostatnio smoka, wiem że wiking i smok to niemożliwe, ale musi się ktoś nią zająć jak odejdę. '''Czkawka: Masz smoka? Astrid: No tak jakby. Czkawka: '''Pomogę ci, ale zaprowadź mnie do tego smoka- mówił stanowczo, co zaszokowało dziewczynę. Córka wodza zaprowadziła Czkawkę do smoczycy, ku jej zaskoczeniu chłopak się nie bał smoka w rzecz przeciwnie stanowczo podszedł do smoka i po kilku minutach smoczyca łasiła się do niego. '''Astrid: Ale jak to możliwe?! Czkawka: '''Powiem ci w tajemnicy... na Berk tresujemy smoki. Jestem pierwszym wikingiem który oswoił smoka- Nocną Furię- chłopak zaczął opowiadać wszystko Astrid a ta słuchała tego z niedowierzaniem. '''Czkawka: '''Ona jest już w stanie polecieć na krótki dystans możesz uciec '''Astrid: Ale ja nie dam rady, nie potrafię. Czkawka: ''' Mam pomysł... dzisiaj wypływam na Berk, tu niedaleko jest niewielka wyspa. Smoczyca da radę tam dolecieć, później mogę cię zabrać z tej wyspy. Nikt nie będzie wiedział o twojej przeszłości, zaczniesz nowe życie. '''Astrid: Dlaczego ty chcesz mi pomóc? Czkawka: Bo wiem jak to jest, jak ktoś cię do czegoś zmusza, każe ci robić coś w brew twojej woli. Do ślubu jest jeszcze chwila przygotuj się. Ja wrócę i będę udawał jakby nic się nie przydarzyło. Wieczorem będziemy przepływać koło tej wysepki czekaj tam na mnie. Odszedł nie mówiąc już nic. Po chwili Astrid zrobiła to samo. Rozdział 4 Dziewczyna przygotowała się do wyprawy w kilka minut. Tak jak jej radził Czkawka, wsiadła na Wichurę i udała się na wyznaczoną wyspę. Czkawka jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił na plac, gdzie miała rozpocząć się ceremonia. Minęło kilkadziesiąt minut, nagle Finezjusz wraz z Eretem ogłosili, że Astrid uciekła domyślili się, ponieważ Ana sprawdziła pokój córki z którego zniknęła spora ilość ubrań. Eret: ''' Wiedziałem, że tak będzie, ona jest zbyt sprytna, trzeba było ją zamknąć w lochu jak mówiła Hildegarda! '''Finezjusz: Spokojnie daleko nie uciekła. Znajdziemy ją- starał się być opanowany, lecz słabo mu to wychodziło. Perspektywa Ereta: Wiedziałem, że ta d***ka ucieknie. Starałem się być dla niej miły na ile było to możliwe. Teraz jak ją znajdę to pożałuje, że się w ogóle urodziła. Finezjusz: Chłopcze bardzo mi przykro, za to zamieszanie. Czkawka: Nic się nie stało. Teraz już muszę wracać na Berk. Finezjusz: ''' Rozumiem, obowiązki syna wodza wzywają. '''Czkawka: Dokładnie! Przepraszam ale pójdę się spakować za godzinę wypływam. Czas szybko miną. Astrid doleciała już na daną wyspę, a Czkawkę w porcie żegnał wódz z żoną. Perspektywa Czkawki: Współczuję tej dziewczynie. Ma nieziemską urodę a takie ciężkie życie. ---- Płyniemy już jakiś czas. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się mała wysepka. To ta na której miała wylądować Astrid. Ciekawy jestem jak sobie poradziła lecąc pierwszy raz na smoku. Perspektywa Astrid: To był koszmar. Nie potrafiłam utrzymać się na tym smoku, kilka razy byłam wpadła do wody. Teraz siedzę na plaży. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że uciekłam. Jakiś obcy chłopak chce mi pomóc a ja po prostu ciągle widzę te jego piękne zielone oczy, ta zieleń jest tak piękna, soczysta. Rozmarzyłam się. Widzę jakiś punkt na horyzoncie to chyba statek. Mam nadzieję, że ten cały Czkawka mi pomoże. Nieokreślony czas później: Statek Czkawki dobił do brzegu. Na plaży obok smoka siedziała piękna blondynka. Kiedy chłopak zszedł na ląd Astrid podbiegła do niego i przytuliła się do niego. Chłopak nie wiedział jak w tej sytuacji się zachować, po prostu odwzajemnił uścisk. Astrid: '''Dziękuję '''Czkawka: Za co? Astrid: '''Za to, że chcesz mi pomóc i to robisz. Jesteś pierwszą osobą która kiedykolwiek mi pomogła. '''Czkawka: -posłał jej uśmiech- Jak leciało się na smoku? Astrid: yyyyy...dobrze Czkawka: Ile razy byłaś spadła?- mówił to śmiejąc się Astrid: O wiele za dużo Czkawka: Zapraszam na statek- pokazał ręką w kierunku statku Astrid: Dziękuję... chwila a co będzie z Wichurą? Czkawka: Wichura płynie z nami. Czkawka podszedł do smoka, coś mu szeptał, to zdumiewające że smoki się go tak słuchają i go rozumieją. Smoczyca pokierowała się w kierunku statku. Nie będzie leciała jeszcze nie jest w pełni sił. Musi odpocząć, statek jest duży wiec nie ma problemu. Po kilku dziesięciu minutach Czkawka, Astrid, smok i jeszcze kilku innych wikingów którzy towarzyszyli Czkawce w podróży odpłynęli w kierunku Berk. ---- Perspektywa Astrid: Czas ciągnie się nieubłaganie, nudziłam się strasznie. Czkawka raz zabrał mnie na krótki lot. Trzymałam się go kurczowo chłopaka. Latanie na smoku nie jest łatwe. Kilka godzin później: Z pokładu słychać jakieś krzyki. To jeden z wikingów. W dość subtelny sposób oznajmia, że Bark na horyzoncie. Oczom Astrid ukazała się w oddali duża wyspa. Z daleka było widać jak latają tam smoki. W porcie zbierali się wikingowie. Stoik oczywiście był pierwszy. Stęsknił się za swoim synem, chodź wie, że jest odpowiedzialny i zawsze znajdzie rozwiązanie z trudnej sytuacji w pokojowy sposób. Perspektywa Stoika: Już widać statek. Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu Czkawki. Jestem ciekawy jak mu poszło. W końcu musi się przyzwyczajać do nowej sytuacji. Teraz zapewne będzie wypływał częściej. Perspektywa Czkawki: No nareszcie dopływamy. Cieszę się że w końcu wracam, podróż bez Szczerbatka nie należy do najlepszych. ciekaw jestem jak zareaguje ojciec na przybycie Astrid. Fajna z niej dziewczyna. Niesprawiedliwe jest to, że ma tyle samo lat co ja a już miałaby męża. Po kilku minutach statek był już w porcie. Czkawka powoli zszedł na ląd za nim kilka wikingów, smok a na samym końcu Astrid. Stoik: Witaj Czkawka!- na jego twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Czkawka: Cześć- zastanawiał się jak ojciec przyjmie Astrid. Stoik: A to kto?- zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Czkawka: Właśnie. To jest Astrid w drodze powrotnej znaleźliśmy ja na bezludnej wyspie. Astrid: Dzień dobry- powiedział jak na nią dość nieśmiało. Czkawka: Astrid może zostać na Berk prawda? Stoik: Oczywiście! Mamy wolne domy, nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Kiedy Czkawka chciał odpowiedzieć ojcu, nagle coś go przewróciło. Nie kto inny jak Szczerbatek. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Przestań!- zaczął się śmiać, smok go całego oślinił. Astrid: Zgaduję, że to twój smok. Nocna Furia o ile się nie mylę? Czkawka: Tak to Nocna Furia, prawdopodobnie ostatnia z gatunku. Astrid: Piękny jest- smok ostrożnie podszedł do dziewczyny, powąchał ją i zaczął się łasić- milutki jest. Stoik: Czkawka może pokażesz Astrid jej nowy dom? Czkawka: A tak jasne. Czkawka do końca dnia pokazywał Astrid całą wioskę i wyspę. Gdy już było ciemno odprowadził ją pod jej nowy dom. Sam poszedł do siebie i od razu poszedł spać. ''BLOG ZAWIESZONY '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach